Clinical studies and practice have shown that reducing pressure in proximity to a tissue site can augment and accelerate growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but have been proven particularly advantageous for treating wounds. Regardless of the etiology of a wound, whether trauma, surgery, or another cause, proper care of the wound is important to the outcome. Treatment of wounds or other tissue with reduced pressure may be commonly referred to as “reduced-pressure therapy.” However, such treatment may also be known by other names including “negative-pressure therapy,” “negative-pressure wound therapy,” “vacuum therapy,” “vacuum-assisted closure,” and “topical negative-pressure,” for example. Reduced-pressure therapy may provide a number of benefits, including migration of epithelial and subcutaneous tissues, improved blood flow, and micro-deformation of tissue at a tissue site. Together, these benefits can increase development of granulation tissue and reduce healing times.
Cleansing a tissue site can also be highly beneficial for new tissue growth. For example, a tissue site can be washed with a stream of liquid solution, or a cavity can be washed using a liquid solution for therapeutic purposes. Further, fluid may be introduced to a tissue site and left at the tissue site for a prescribed period of time before removing the fluid. These practices may be referred to as “irrigation,” “lavage,” and “instillation.” Instillation of topical treatment solutions over a wound bed or other tissue site can be combined with reduced-pressure therapy to further promote healing and tissue growth by loosening soluble contaminants and removing infectious material. As a result, soluble bacterial burden can be decreased, contaminants removed, and the tissue site cleansed.
Cost and complexity can limit the application of reduced-pressure therapy and instillation therapy systems. Development and operation of therapy systems, components, and processes may benefit manufacturers, healthcare providers, and patients.